


Adventures in Devilish Babysitting

by Kymera219



Series: The Devil and the Urchin [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Gen, Luci still thinks kids are like pets, Mysterious bedazzler gun, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Chloe gets called away and has to rely on Lucifer to watch Trixie when Noone else is available. Hilarity ensues
Relationships: Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil and the Urchin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	Adventures in Devilish Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts).



> This is my first fanfiction in 10 years and first in the Lucifer Fandom. Any grammar mistakes are my own.

Lucifer walked into Chloes apartment intent on spending some time with his favorite detective. He noticed that the place looked like a small tornado had run through it, with clothing, craft projects, and what appeared to be the detectives car keys scattered everywhere.  


Chloe rushed down the stairs in a hurry and nearly bowled into her partner. 

"Lucifer! Thank God you're here"  


He scrunched up his nose at the Dad reference. "Wrong deity detective, but yes I'm here, now tell me why do you look so frazzled?"  


She sighed and pushed some of flyaway hairs from her ponytail out of her face. 

"There's a mandatory meeting at the precinct that I'm running late for and Trixies babysitter can't make it." 

Chloe regarded her partner with a raised eyebrow " I need an adult to stay with Trix for a few hours....but I suppose you'll have to do "  


Lucifer's eyes bugged out of his head. "Me?! But detective I'm not wearing any protective gear against sticky urchin hands!"  


"Lucifer," she replied "You do know kids aren't always sticky right?". 

He looked at her like she was crazy. 

"Anyways, I don't have time to argue, I really need your help on this. Please?"  


He sighed loudly,"very well detective, I shall endeavor to supervise the offspring for you". 

With that, Chloe snatched her keys and ran out the door. "Thanks Lucifer!" she shouted.  


Once the detective had left, the devil decided it was time to beard the dragon in her den and knocked on Trixies door. 

"Urchin, your mother has tasked me with keeping you alive for the next several hours so.." 

He didn't get the rest of his sentence out as a tiny blur barreled into him.  


"LUCIFER!!" Trixie yelled excitedly as she squeezed his middle. He gently peeled her off of him and sat down on the couch. 

"Now I'm not the most versed in urchin care but I believe you require sustenance at some point?". 

Trixie just laughed while she went to fetch the take out menus. They ended up getting pizza and a large chocolate cake (Lucifer called in a favor for that particular delivery).  


After Trixie took a bath ( which she had to explain to him that no, she doesn't need hosed down in the yard, she's not a dog) she asked Lucifer if they could watch a movie. 

He was prepared for an onslaught of that dad-awful Disney, so it was a pleasant surprise when she picked out JAWS. 

"You know I've always wanted a pet shark" he told her.  


"There's some cool sharks at the aquarium, maybe you can take me?!" Trixie asked with full-on puppy eyes. 

Lucifer gulped at the sight. 

" Tell your mother I did adequate urchin sitting and promise to never give me that look again and it's a deal". 

He was starting to wonder if the child might be part demon with the way she could manipulate him so easily.  


After the movie she convinced him to do some arts and crafts with her, laughing at his inability to draw anything beyond stick figures. 

"Shouldn't you know how to draw better than a kid?" she asked. 

Said Devil huffed at that, "Well it's not like they have quality flameproof paper in Hell to practice on". 

Trixie just shook her head at him. "You're funny" she said, "could you tell me some stories before bed?". 

He sighed,"if you insist offspring, I'm sure I can relay something that won't get me skinned alive by the detective ".  


When Chloe finally came home that evening, she discovered her house had been cleaned up from the disaster she'd left behind earlier. 

She wondered into the living room to discover that Trixie was passed out asleep on top of a snoring Lucifer. The detective just shook her head, smiled, and covered them up with a throw blanket. 

She was about to turn away when she noticed something shiny on the corner of a chair. 

She picked it up and discovered that, on the back of Lucifer's Armani jacket, Trixie had bedazzled a giant Devil emoji. 

Chloe laid the jacket back down and walked away before her laughter woke up the duo on the couch. 

She cackeled all the way up the stairs to her bedroom.


End file.
